reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Duets
Duets is the third episode of the second season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the seventeenth episode overall. It is set to premiere on October 1, 2015. Plot The episode opens in the Choir Room, where Brianna announces to the club that Ella has decided to drop out of Forte for personal reasons. The entire club blames Madison for Ella's departure, but Mason and Cameron quickly come to her rescue. Brianna tells them that this isn't a call for blame and bullying, but a sign that they need to recruit new members to Forte, because nobody is guaranteed to be around for competition. She announces the assignment to be Duets, with the requirement being to recruit a new member and sing a duet with them in order to build a relationship with them. As the club disperses, Roderick talks to Madison and Mason and tells them that he knows exactly who he wants to recruit to the club. As they are talking, Danielle Allen walks down the hallway, making fun of girls as she passes them. Roderick stops her and asks her if she is interested in joining Forte, and she makes fun of his weight before continuing down the hallway. Meanwhile, the multicultural club holds its weekly meeting, and Harry states that he is recruiting members for Forte, and asks if anyone in the club is interested in joining. Angela Richmond says that she could join to improve her musical abilities, and Harry happily tells her to meet him in the choir room that afternoon to audition. Later that day, Roderick is studying in the library, and sees Danielle walk in angrily with her lunch tray. She walks to one of the aisles of books and Roderick follows her, and watches her eat small amounts of her food before throwing it away. Roderick confronts her, and she explains that she is self-conscious about her weight, and was bullied greatly for it as a child. He tells her that she shouldn't be ashamed of who she is, and that the members of Forte won't judge her for her weight. The scene changes to the courtyard as they sing All About That Bass together and she is accepted by Forte. At the soccer field, the team begins their practice, and Kenny continues to be attracted to Spencer. As they finish, he asks Spencer if he wants to join Forte, and Spencer accepts, saying that he'd do anything to help Kenny. Kenny finishes the conversation and walks away happily. At the choir room once again, Angela and Harry sing Hey Mama, with Brianna telling Angela that she's going to open up a whole new genre of music (rap) for Forte, and the group cheers. Angela thanks her for the gesture, and while she does enjoy rapping, she wants to focus on improving her comfortability in other genres of music to improve her versatility as an artist. Kenny and Spencer proceed to take the stage, and they perform Thinking Out Loud. Throughout the song, Kenny consistently looks at Mason, and Spencer consistently looks at Kenny, prompting uncomfortableness from many members of Forte, specifically Kitty, who notices the love triangle forming. As the group disbands, she stops Kenny and confronts him about the looks, and before he has a chance to answer, she tells him that she's going to help his situation. The group takes the stage of the auditorium, and Kitty and Madison tell Brianna from the stage that they have been practicing a number for Sectionals, and with keeping the theme of Duets, they perform Chandelier as the episode ends. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard Guest Stars *Angel Haze as Angela Richmond Navigational